


Snacking on Sunshine

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Astoria can't go out in the sun without fear of burning. Instead, Astoria has Luna. Luna who is twice as bright and burns Astoria just as hotly.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood
Series: Love in Every Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Snacking on Sunshine

Astoria stood in the dim light of the fridge, letting the cold tile flooring seep into her bones. She half-heartedly pulled something out, nothing truly appealing to her. 

“Hungry?” A whimsical voice asked, and she turned to where Luna was leaning on the window sill, silhouetted against the night. 

A grin split across Astoria’s pallid face, revealing the sharp glint of her incisors. “Just in time, sunshine.” 

Luna Apparated into the kitchen and Astoria immediately swept her partner into her arms, nuzzling Luna’s neck. 

“What would you do without me?” Luna asked, stifling a moan as Astoria bit down hard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
